


What Was Missing

by vanilleville



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: M/M, i'm reposting this from ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilleville/pseuds/vanilleville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George has been feeling lonely, he feels there is something missing in his life, he finally thinks he might have found it in the man they call "the prince of the ranch" Slim/George or Slorge! Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Missing

George was in the bunkhouse. He felt so lonely, despite the fact he and Lennie traveled together unlike so many other migrant workers. There was something missing... He wasn't sure what that was. He thought going to the whorehouse on Saturday would satisfy his needs, but it was still there, burning in his chest. Eating at his heart.

Just then Slim came in through the door, it was dark outside but everyone else was preoccupied. He was like an angel sent from heaven; he came in with a lantern, which illuminated the whole room.

"What are you doin', George?" Slim asked, his eyes glistening with a thousand diamonds.

"I don't know Slim, sometimes I feel like I think differently from everyone else. Not just in the ranch but the whole world..." Slim smiled slightly and sat down next to George. He put his hand on George's Knee in an attempt to comfort him. George looked up, blue met green and his eyes widened. Slim was close, so close their faces could almost touch. Slowly Slim leaned forward, pressing his lips onto George's. George was about to pull away when he realised, this was it! This was what he wanted! He knew he liked Slim in a way he had never done with anyone else.

He realised what this feeling was... Love! Slim pulled back for air. He looked at George, obviously as surprised as he was about what had just happened. Suddenly there was a rattle of the horse chains outside and they remembered where they were.

"We can't..." George said quietly. Slim nodded sadly. Getting up, Slim pulled on his Jacket and took George's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Come with me." Slim whispered into George's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Slim lead George out the door of the bunk house, letting go of his hand as they walking across the yard. It was dark as they left the light of the bunkhouse and George found himself stumbling along the stoney path. When they were out of view Slim took George's hand again and led him along.

"Where are we going?" George asked as they stepped off the path.

"You'll see!" They were now into long grass which stood to their wastes. Slim sat down, pulling George down with him. Slim captured George's lips by surprise for the second time that night, soon however, George was into the kiss. Slim cupped George's face in his hands as George wrapped his hands around Slims body.

"This is wrong!" George said suddenly pulling away; Tears welling in his sapphire eyes.

"George-" Slim started as George got up and stumbled back, falling over his own feet. Slim gasped and moved forward quickly to catch him. George shut his eyes waiting for the impact. But when he opened them he lay not on the ground but on Slim!

"Sorry!" George yelped and leapt up. But before he could stand, Slim snaked his arm around his waste, pulling him back down.

"Are you ok?" Slim asked pressing his nose against George's. George gulped and turned his head.

"Slim stop it! This is wrong! What would everyone back on the ranch say!"

"They don't have to know..." Slim replied running his fingers through George's thick, brown hair. Slim captured George's lips once more. George forgot all his worries, as he got lost in the kiss. Nothing felt wrong at all. Slim pulled George closer, he smelt of sweet barley and the soap George had found in Slims box. Slim pulled away and started undoing George's shirt buttons. George gasped but then remembered- They didn't have to know.

It would be their secret. Just between them...

George started on Slim's shirt, his hands shaking as they undid each button. He looked down at what he was doing, avoiding Slim's captivating eyes, and blushing whenever Slim's hands brushed his skin. Slim finished on the buttons, looking down at George who was still fiddling with his own, Slim chuckled as George blushed. He was cute when he was embarrassed. Slim continued to watch George as he undid the buttons as though we were trying to memorise every line and imperfection on George's face. When George finally finished and both shirts were discarded and forgotten, he looked up at Slim, blush still strong on his cheeks. When he finally came into eyes contact with Slim he looked away quickly.

"George, remember it's just you and me..." Slim said quietly.

This just made George blush an even deeper crimson. Slim turned over so he was on top of George. Pinning him onto the rough wheat covered field. George let out another gasp. Smiling, Slim lent forward and kissed him, first on the chest, leading back up to his mouth. George closed his eyes, Still nervous about the whole thing, if someone found out it would be him hiding in the brush waiting for Lennie... Oh Lennie his innocent mind would never understand. George pushed that thought to the side of his mind. It didn't matter now. It was just about slim and him. They were alone.

George wrapped his hands around Slim's shoulders as he went on kissing him. Slim was touching him in ways he'd never been touched. It was not the same as in the cat houses he had been to. Slim took control, he knew just what to do. Slim's hands moved slowly down his body. They hovered at George's belt, George's heart was beating quickly. What was Slim doing? They were both guys this was wrong! Suddenly all the doubts George had had before came rushing back. Someone would find out.

"just you and me" Slim whispered into his ear. George closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Just Slim and him...

________________________________________

The wind picked up, blowing the wheat softly in the wind. The sound of horses rattling chains could just be heard in the distance. The light had now well and truly gone and the sky was getting darker and darker, peppered with a few sparkling stars. In the wheat field, Slim and George lay beside each other. Looking up at the stars, every now and then a shooting star would fly past.

"Slim…" George trailed off, Slim turned over to look at George, smiling. George smiled back, leaning into another kiss.

"We should get back. Everyone will be wondering where we are." Slim said getting up. He looked around the small clearing and found George's clothes and handing them to him before putting on his own.

"What will we say?" George asked concerned, God help them if someone found out what they had really been doing for two and a half hours alone in a field. Slim thought for a while.

"We'll say we just went for a walk, say you felt ill and needed some fresh air." George nodded, people would buy that. No one would immediately jump to the conclusion that two men going off alone would mean them together... George didn't even want to think about it! Once they were dressed they started walking back, hand in hand until the light of the bunk house came into view. Once at the door George paused, hand on the handle.

"You alright?" Slim asked.

"Fine" George replied looking at the stars before they both disappeared into the bunk house.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2012 doing my GCSE's and thought hey why not post it on here as I use it much more than ff.net. Anyway just hoping to satisfy the needs of Slorge shippers across the globe, if sure got me through exam season.


End file.
